


all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling

by bothsexuals



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, Letters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: One day in college, Ellie receives a letter.
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 45
Kudos: 315





	all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 6 am this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep until I started to write it down. It's short and not much at all, but I couldn't get the thought of Aster writing to Ellie while she's in college out of my head. I hope I did these wonderful characters justice.
> 
> Title from "All this and Heaven too" by Florence and the Machine.

Ellie walked into her dorm room, acknowledging her roommate with a small nod and a smile. They had been getting along well, not friends yet, but something almost like it. 

"Oh, Ellie," her roommate said as if just remembering something, and handed her an envelope, "a letter came for you." 

Ellie took it, her brows knit together in surprise. She looked at the envelope and a feeling all too similar to hope filled her. She sat on her bed and opened it, her heartbeat skipping as she recognised the familiar handwriting. 

_I've been thinking._

The letter started without preambles, how typical. She held back a smile. 

_I've been thinking about so many things that it almost feels like I've been thinking of nothing at all._

_I've been thinking of you, of me, of Paul._

_I've talked to him again, and he won't stop apologising. Good. I won't tell him I forgive him just yet. I think I'll let him hang a little longer._

A smile slipped past Ellie’s defenses then.

_I've been thinking about me._

_I broke up with Trig, for good. About time, right? He didn't take it well. Neither did my father._

_No one did, really, except for me._

_I don't regret it one bit._

Bold, Ellie thought, had always been a good look on Aster. 

_I've been thinking about you most of all._

_Sometimes I can still feel your lips on mine, as if you never fully left, as if a part of you lingered and stayed here with me._

_Maybe it did._

_Maybe you took a part of me with you, too._

_I'm almost sure you did._

Ellie breathed in shakily. There was something about Aster, something that made her feel weaker and stronger than ever at the same time.

_I miss you. Nothing feels the same without you around, and at the same time it feels all too familiar._

_I don't wish you were here though, you're where you need to be. I only wish that was where I needed to be, too._

_I’ve been thinking about fate and accidents. I think we were meant to meet. I think you were meant to confuse my entire universe, and make it make sense for the first time._

_It’s weird, this is the first letter I’ve written to you, but it also really isn’t._

A pang of guilt hit Ellie, but she pushed it down and continued to read. Aster had moved on, so should she.

_I hope you write back. I hope you challenge me the way only you seem to know how to do._

_I hope you’re finding something good in Iowa to believe in._

Ellie smiled. She thought that she was, slowly but surely.

_I’ll see you in a couple years._

_Accidentally and fatefully entangled with you,_

_Aster Flores_

Ellie sighed and clutched the letter to her chest, ignoring how that made her feel like a lovesick teenager in one of those dumb movies she loved to make fun of. Her smile grew just as the warm feeling in her chest did. 

She read the letter again, focusing on every word, every comma, every bold stroke of ink; then she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and for what felt like both the hundredth and the first time, she started to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please leave some kudos and/or a comment, it makes my day.


End file.
